C'est un roc! C'est un pic! C'est un cap! Euh
by Charly Lightman
Summary: Watson se prépare pour interpréter "Cyrano de Bergerac". Pauvre Holmes...


C'est un roc, c'est un pic, c'est un cap… Euh …

**Pairing : Holmes/Watson**

**Rating : bof… ****On va dire K+**

**Disclaimer : Non, non, rien n'a changé… C'est toujours le grand Arthur Conan Doyle qui a inventé le personnage de Sherlock Holmes, je me base sur les personnages de Guy Ritchie en écrivant cette histoire et c'est Edmond Rostand qui a eu la merveilleuse idée d'écrire « Cyrano de Bergerac » (pièce de théâtre tout à fait sublime soit dit en passant) en 1897. Seule l'idée de l'histoire m'appartient.**

**Nda : Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, j'ADORE « On n'demande qu'a en rire » (Surtout Arnaud Tsamère… 3) et c'est en regardant l'émission que l'idée m'est venue… Voilà, merci M'sieur Ruquier !**

_(POV Holmes)_

-On pouvait dire… Oh ! Dieu !… Bien des choses en somme…

Et voilà, c'est reparti pour un tour… Bha que voulez-vous que je vous dise… Cette année, le préfet de Police a eu la brillantissime idée de faire jouer une pièce de théâtre à ses subalternes afin de renflouer un peu ses caisses, trop souvent vides à son goût. Bien sûr, Lestrade s'y colle, et, bien entendu, il lui manquait UN acteur pour pouvoir jouer la pièce, vous pensez bien, sinon ça n'aurait pas été drôle. Et où fini toujours Lestrade quand il a besoin d'aide ? Chez nous ! Manque de pot, on a gagné (Nda : C'est une de mes phrases fétiches, made in Roland Magdane, THE humoriste d'après moi toujours est-il), voici donc mon très cher colocataire et meilleur ami embarqué dans le rôle principal, tout ça pour faire plaisir à un stupide inspecteur et à un préfet qui n'a jamais rien compris au monde des finances… Moi ? Non, mais vous rigolez ? Il est hors de question que je me donne en spectacle en public ! Bien sûr, j'adore me déguiser et j'élève la comédie au rang d'art mais… Ce n'est pas pareil… On n'achète pas mon talent…

-En variant le ton, - par exemple, tenez :

Hum, j'en étais où, moi ? Ah oui, donc voilà comment je me retrouve à entendre des morceaux divers et variés de la pièce d'Edmond Rostand « Cyrano de Bergerac » tout au long de la journée. J'ai déjà lu cette pièce et je l'ai beaucoup aimée. Vraiment. Mais là, au bout d'une semaine à entendre Watson essayer vainement d'apprendre la tirade dite « du nez », je commence à saturer un peu… Vous allez me dire que je pourrais m'atteler à d'autres occupations beaucoup plus intéressantes que de rester avachi dans mon fauteuil à écouter mon ami écorcher les vers de Rostand. C'est vrai d'ailleurs. Mais non. Je l'entends partout. Tout le temps. Où que je sois dans l'appartement. Et à force de l'entendre, je la connais moi-même par cœur cette tirade ! J'ai bien fait quelques expériences, torturé un peu Gladstone, tenté de lire, mais chaque fois qu'il bute sur un mot, je ne peux m'empêcher de le replacer à sa place et… Ca me déconcentre complétement. J'oublie ce que je suis en train de faire et je suis parti à murmurer moi-même le texte qu'il est sensé connaître. J'adore jouer la comédie. Vraiment. J'en suis presque à regretter d'avoir refusé. Bien sûr, tout ceci reste entre nous ! Je ne tiens pas à entendre qui que ce soit d'autre que moi tenir ce genre de propos. J'ai ma réputation, tout de même…

-Agressif : « Moi, monsieur, si j'avais un tel nez, il faudrait sur le champ que je me l'amputasse ! »

Et puis, franchement, avec le physique de Watson, ils auraient tout de même pu lui donner le rôle du jeune premier ! Mais non ! Il se retrouve avec Cyrano, homme fantastique, certes, mais défiguré ! Ils vont me l'enlaidir juste pour du THEÂTRE ! … J'admets, l'esprit de Cyrano est bien plus séduisant que le physique de Christian, mais… Tout de même ! Cacher une telle beauté pour une telle bagatelle ! C'est du gaspillage ! Nooon, j'ai quand même pas pensé ça ?

-Amical : « Mais il doit tremper dans votre tasse : pour boire, faites-vous fabriquer un hanap ! »

En plus, c'est pour renflouer les caisses de la POLICE qu'ils font toute cette mascarade, alors est-ce que quelqu'un (peut m'dire qui a gagné l'tiercé ? XD Pardon, Fans d'Arnaud Tsamère, on s'est compris !) peut m'expliquer pourquoi c'est Watson qui se retrouve avec le premier rôle ? Donner un coup de main pour la figuration, ma foi, j'entends bien, mais là c'est tout de même bien différent ! Il s'est encore fait avoir cet espèce de chevalier au grand cœur des temps modernes !

-Descriptif « C'est un roc !... C'est un pic !... C'est un cap !... Euh…

Mais c'est pas POSSIBLE ! Chaque fois, chaque fois, chaque fois il butte au même endroit ! Y en a MARRE !

Je me lève de mon fauteuil et me précipite dans sa chambre en déclamant :

-Que dis-je, c'est un cap ? ... c'est une péninsule ! »

Curieux : « de quoi sert cette oblongue capsule ?

D'écritoire, monsieur, ou de boîte à ciseaux ? »

Gracieux : « aimez-vous à ce point les oiseaux

Que paternellement vous vous préoccupâtes

De tendre ce perchoir à leurs petites pattes ? »

Truculent : « ça, monsieur, lorsque vous pétunez,

La vapeur du tabac vous sort-elle du nez

Sans qu'un voisin ne crie au feu de cheminée ? »

Prévenant : « gardez-vous, votre tête entraînée

Par ce poids, de tomber en avant sur le sol ! »

Tendre : « faites-lui faire un petit parasol

De peur que sa couleur au soleil ne se fane ! »

Pédant : « l'animal seul, monsieur, qu'Aristophane

Appelle hippocampelephantocamélos

Dut avoir sous le front tant de chair sur tant d'os ! »

Cavalier : « quoi, l'ami, ce croc est à la mode ?

Pour pendre son chapeau c'est vraiment très commode ! »

Emphatique : « aucun vent ne peut, nez magistral,

T'enrhumer tout entier, excepté le mistral ! »

Dramatique : « c'est la Mer Rouge quand il saigne ! »

Admiratif : « pour un parfumeur, quelle enseigne ! »

Lyrique : « est-ce une conque, êtes-vous un triton ? »

Naïf : « ce monument, quand le visite-t-on ? »

Respectueux : « souffrez, monsieur, qu'on vous salue,

C'est là ce qui s'appelle avoir pignon sur rue ! »

Campagnard : « hé, ardé ! C'est-y un nez ? Nanain !

C'est queuqu'navet géant ou ben queuqu'melon nain ! »

Militaire : « pointez contre cavalerie ! »

Pratique : « voulez-vous le mettre en loterie ?

Assurément, monsieur, ce sera le gros lot ! »

Enfin parodiant Pyrame en un sanglot :

« Le voilà donc ce nez qui des traits de son maître

A détruit l'harmonie ! Il en rougit, le traître ! »

—Voilà ce qu'à peu près, mon cher, vous m'auriez dit

Si vous aviez un peu de lettres et d'esprit :

Mais d'esprit, ô le plus lamentable des êtres,

Vous n'en eûtes jamais un atome, et de lettres

Vous n'avez que les trois qui forment le mot : sot !

Eussiez-vous eu, d'ailleurs, l'invention qu'il faut

Pour pouvoir là, devant ces nobles galeries,

Me servir toutes ces folles plaisanteries,

Que vous n'en eussiez pas articulé le quart

De la moitié du commencement d'une, car

Je me les sers moi-même, avec assez de verve,

Mais je ne permets pas qu'un autre me les serve. »

Aaah ça fait du bien d'entendre la fin, pour une fois…

Watson me regarde avec des yeux ronds comme des sous-tasses. Je m'explique :

-Ah oui, excusez-moi, mais je n'en pouvais plus !

Il se met à rire doucement.

-Vous m'excuserez, Holmes, si ma mémoire n'a pas les mêmes capacités que la vôtre !

-Allons bon, la bonne excuse ! Donnez-moi ce texte qu'on en finisse ! Vous connaîtrez cet acte ce soir ou bien je ne m'appelle plus Sherlock Holmes !

-Je trouve que James vous irait à ravir…

…

-Récitez, je vous prie.

-Euh… Ah non ! C'est un peu court jeune homme ! On pouvait dire… Oh ! Dieu !… Bien des choses en somme…

_End._

**C'était même pas un slash, c'était… Un peu le grand n'importe quoi… Avis aux Barma, Ruquier et Benguigui qui passeraient dans le coin, une note et/ou un commentaire est toujours bon à lire ! Sur ce, j'espère que ça vous a plu et à la prochaine !**


End file.
